My Hero
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: A brief one shot about Daisy being rescued, told in 1st person from Daisy's POV. This was a request from a friend. This is my first time writing in 1st person so please review and tell me what you think.


All characters are owned by Nintendo

My eyes slowly opened, my head was spinning but I could see I was in a large room with stone walls. As the haze lifted in my mind, I noticed that I was in a cage. I had a terrible head ache. I tried to rub my temples to ease the pain, only to find out that my hands were tied securely behind my back. I struggled and pulled on the rope for what seemed like forever, but the knots held. Whoever did this to me had obviously done it before.

"What happened?" I thought.

The last thing I could remember was taking a walk with Luigi through the forest, then we were ambushed by koopas. We began fighting, then I was hit in the head and everything went black. Suddenly it hit me. Where was Luigi?

I frantically looked around the room and yelled "Luigi!"

"Oh, shut up" a voice said.

I looked down and saw a koopa sitting just outside of the cage.

"Where is Luigi?!" I demanded.

"I don't know" the koopa said "after we knocked you out, a few of us dragged you away while the rest stayed to finish him off. He's probably dead."

"No" I whispered.

Suddenly a door opened and Bowser stepped in.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Your kingdom" Bowser said "I'm sick of arguing with Peach, she is so stubborn. I expect that you will be a little more cooperative."

"You don't know me very well" I said.

"Just make this easy on yourself" he said "sign over your kingdom and you will be free to go."

I glared at him and said "drop dead, you overgrown salamander."

He growled and said "how dare you speak to me like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare" I said "you think Peach is stubborn? You haven't seen anything yet."

"I have ways of making you surrender" he said.

I laughed and said "if they don't work on Peach, what makes you think they will work on me?"

"I guess I'll have to think of some new ones" he said "some that would be perfect for an annoying, smart mouth princess."

I smiled defiantly and said "bring it on."

Suddenly the door opened and I saw a koopa run in.

It shut the door and ran to Bowser and said "the plumber is here for the princess."

Bowser looked at me and asked "since when does Mario care about you? I thought you were Greenie's girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm Luigi's wife."

"Whatever" he said "if you're Greenie's wife, why is Mario here to save you?"

"I guess it's his job to rescue princesses" I said "and he loves the glory."

Suddenly I heard the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Guards!" Bowser yelled.

I saw five koopas come out of the shadows and form a line.

I thought it was Mario too, until I heard a voice yell "Open this door! NOW!"

I turned to Bowser then I smiled and said "that's not Mario."

Bowser looked at me, then back at the door. There was more pounding, and I heard something inside the door begin to crack and break.

After a minute or so, the door swung open and Luigi stepped in. I was glad it wasn't Mario. It wasn't the 'Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom' it was my hero, my knight in shining overalls. He didn't come for the glory or the fame, he came for me.

He looked at me and smiled. I could see he was relieved that I was ok.

"Go get him!" Bowser yelled.

The koopas began running toward him.

"Luigi! Look out!" I called.

He turned to face the koopas. He stomped on one and kicked it to the side. Then he picked two of them up and slammed them into each other. He grabbed the fourth by the neck and threw it against the wall. The last koopa was just staring at him with its mouth open.

Luigi lunged forward and said "boo."

The koopa ran and jumped out a window.

I laughed and said "those are some great guards you got there."

Bowser quickly moved between me and Luigi. When Luigi turned to face Bowser, I saw a look on his face I had never seen before. His face was red, he was gritting his teeth and I saw rage in his eyes.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Come make me" Bowser said.

Luigi yelled in rage and ran toward Bowser.

I had never seen Luigi fight so fiercely before. He kept punching and kicking until Bowser was begging for mercy. He stood in front of Bowser, who was lying on his stomach, with a broken arm and three missing teeth.

I heard Luigi say "if you EVER touch my wife again, I'll kill you."

Then he drew back and punched Bowser one more time, knocking him unconscious. He walked over to the wall and grabbed a loose brick off of the floor.

He walked over to my cage, looked at me and said "stand back."

I took a step back. I watched him hit the lock with the brick until it finally broke. He opened the door and I ran to him. He hugged me tightly. When he let go, I turned around and showed him my hands.

"Let's get you out of these ropes" he said.

It took a minute or two, but I finally felt the pressure of the ropes loosen and then I felt them come off. I turned toward him and smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I grabbed his overalls straps and pulled him into a passionate kiss and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed. For that moment, there was nothing in the world except for the two of us. I was in the middle of Bowser's castle, but I still felt safe in his arms.

When he finally pulled back, he looked into my eyes softly said "I love you so much."

"I love you too" I said.

"Let's get out of here" he said.

I nodded.

Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and began carrying me out. I kissed his cheek as he carried me out of the castle.

The rest of the world may call Luigi a coward or a sidekick, but I know the truth. He is more than just a hero to me, he's my hero. He may be afraid at times, but I know he will do whatever it takes to keep the people he loves safe. Maybe it's for the best that the rest of the world looks at him that way. If everybody knew the Luigi I know, I'd never be able to keep him for myself.


End file.
